


Snow Day

by ViennatheDachshund



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cannon universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennatheDachshund/pseuds/ViennatheDachshund
Summary: It's a snow day for Tooru and he knows exactly how he wants to spend it.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> Thank you CJ for being such a sweet and awesome friend and fandom senpai. I hope 2018 is a magical and wonderful year for you <3

Tooru groans as his alarm clock goes off. He reaches over and slams the off button before slowly climbing out of bed. He stretches and sighs. He was up late _again_ last night and was _not_ looking forward to being yelled at by Sensei for falling asleep in class.

 

He opens the curtains and blinks. Snow. Lots and lots of it. It’s not that snow was unusual in late November, but _this_ much snow certainly was. He wonders if the plows were even ready for this. Then the thought hits him.

 

 _Snow Day_.

 

He grabs his phone and hurriedly types in the web address for the local news. Sure enough, Aoba Josai’s classes have been cancelled.

 

“Yusss!” Tooru celebrates. He plans on crawling back into bed and sleeping until noon when a single thought crosses his mind. Phone still in hand, he sends a text.

 

 **Oikawa:** Iwa-chan, are you awake yet?

 

 **Iwaizumi:** Of course I’m awake, Shittykawa.

 

Tooru pouts

 

 **Oikawa:** So mean!.... Did you see we have a snow day?

 

 **Iwaizumi:** Yeah.

 

 **Oikawa:** Do you want to hang out?

 

 **Iwaizumi:** Don’t I see you enough as it is?

 

 **Oikawa:** Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Have a fun snow day by yourself. :P

 

Tooru throws his phone across the room as soon as he sends the text. Hajime could be such a _butt_ sometimes. Tooru’s phone gets a text alert and he goes to check it, but stops half way.

 

“No, no way. Not after he was so rude,” Tooru mutters to himself. His phone gets several more text alerts and Tooru can feel his will crumble with each one. When his phone starts roaring and playing the Godzilla theme, he caves. He plans on giving Hajime an earful, but his gruff-voiced friend is the first one to talk.

 

“Sorry,” he says immediately “I didn’t get much sleep last night. I’m walking over to your house now.”

 

Tooru nearly drops his phone.

 

“But I’m still in my PJs!” he protests.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll wait.”

 

“I don’t want to make you wait out in the cold…” Tooru says, fiddling with his fingers, the phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder.

 

“The longer you whine at me the longer I’m gonna be waiting, dumbass. Now hurry up and get dressed.”

 

Now _that_ sounded more like Iwa-chan.

 

“Okay. I’ll be quick.”

 

“Yeah right,” Hajime snorts.

 

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru teases.

 

“Are you hanging up or not?”

 

“Okay, okay, sheesh.” Tooru clicks the red circle on his phone, a smile spreading across his face. A day in the snow with Hajime? Sign. Him. Up.

* * *

 

“I’ve been waiting out here for fifteen minutes, Shittykawa!” Hajime says when Tooru runs up to him, milk bread in his mouth.

 

“I know, sorry! I couldn’t find my hat,” Tooru says between bites. He smiles and adds “I wouldn’t want my beautiful brain to freeze.”

 

“What brain?” Hajime says, nudging Tooru in the ribs.

 

“Haha,” Tooru says dryly “very funny.” He sticks his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out another piece of milk bread, offering it to Hajme. “You left without eating, too, right?”

 

Hajime’s cheeks are already flushed from the cold, but Tooru can see them grow darker.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbles taking the bread from Tooru.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot! I’ll be right back!” Tooru says as he turns and runs back inside.

 

“Oi! Oikawa!” Hajime calls after him, but Tooru pays no mind.

 

He’s only gone for a minute or two before he reappears with a bright red, two-person plastic sled.

 

Hajime laughs. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Tooru says, pulling Hajime along by his sleeve.

 

“Whatever you say, Oikawa.”

“Let’s go down the Big Hill.”

 

“Oh, you mean the one they tell all the kids _not_ to go down?”

 

“Yes, but we’re not kids, are we?”

 

“I think you just proved my point.”

 

“Come _on_ , Iwa-chan” Tooru whines “Live a little.”

 

Hajime sighs. This has _Bad Idea_ written all over it.

 

“Are you ready?” Tooru asks, his legs wrapped around Hajime.

 

“Yeah, but why am I in front?” Hajime didn’t like the idea of steering something he had no speed control over.

 

“Silly Iwa-chan,” Tooru replies cheerfully “everyone knows the smallest person goes in front.”

 

“Say _what_?!” Hajime turns to give Tooru a piece of his mind but as soon as he does Tooru kicks the ground hard and they’re off.

 

It’s fun at first. The wind rushing past his face, Tooru clinging to him and giggling like an idiot. Hajime manages to steer around any rocks just fine, but soon the hill gets steeper and they’re going way faster than they should. When he sees the huge rock right in their path, he realizes there’s no way they can avoid it.

 

“Oikawa! DITCH!”

 

He grabs Tooru’s jacket lapel and pulls him off the sleigh. They go rolling across the snow while the sled hits the rock, goes flying into the air, and lands back down in a mangled heap.

 

“Shit,” Tooru says “Takeru’s gonna kill me for destroying his sled.”

 

“Nevermind Takeru, _I’m_ gonna kill you, Shittykawa!” Hajime yells, getting up. “Do you realize how bad that could have been?”

 

“You were having fun just a minute ago,” Tooru mumbles, brushing the snow off himself.

 

Hajime just _can’t_ anymore. He bends down and scoops up a handful of snow.

 

“You are impossible!” He yells as he flings the snowball at Tooru.

 

“Hey! I’m sorry, okay? I just wanted to have fun with you on our day off.” Tooru hesitates. “Ever since the Spring High Qualifiers-”

 

Hajime cringes at the mention of the tournament. The tournament they lost. The tournament _he_ lost. Their last chance at beating Shiratorizawa and Ushiwaka.

 

“Ever since then you’ve seemed down and I just thought that goofing around like we used to would get your mind off it...or something.” Tooru pulls his scarf over his mouth and tries to hide the color rushing to his cheeks.

 

Hajime sighs. “I appreciate that, but that doesn’t mean you can be reckless.”

 

Tooru nods. “Sorry, Iwa-chan.”

 

They begin to climb the hill when Hajime feels something wet and cold slide down his back.

 

“Oi! Oikawa, what the hell!”

 

Tooru’s grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t think I wouldn’t get you back for that snowball earlier.”

 

“You little shit!” Hajime’s face cracks into a smile as he picks up another fistfull of snow. He couldn’t stay mad at this kid if he tried.

 

“Catch me if you can, Iwa-chan!” Tooru yells as he begins to run up the hill.

 

The whole way up the hill is a full blown snowball fight and by the time they reach the top they’re panting and out of breath.

 

“You wanna...get something...to eat…?” Tooru asks between breaths.

 

Hajime nods.

* * *

 

 

They head over to a small cafe and order two hot chocolates and a fancy cupcake to share. After peeling off his jacket and hat, Tooru flops down onto the bench they’re sitting at.

 

“It’s been so long since our last snow day,” Tooru sighs, snuggling up against Hajime, hands wrapped around his mug of hot cocoa.

 

“Elementary school, right?” Hajime says before taking a sip out of his own cup.

 

“Yeah, and we had a snowball fight then, too. Except it got called off after you pelted me in the face.”

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you _remember_ that,” Hajime groans.

 

“You made me cry! Of course I remember!” Tooru says sitting up. He tries to pout but he can’t hide the smile that creeps onto his face. “Honestly, I can’t believe _you_ remember. It was ages ago.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Hajime pauses. “I remember every time I’ve made you cry...It hurts me more and more each time I do…”

 

Tooru can tell he’s trying to be strong, but he can’t ignore the tears welling up in Hajime’s eyes. He reaches over and places his hand on top of Hajime’s.

 

“Iwa-chan. We talked about this. I don’t blame you. No one does.”

 

“I know, but I’m the ace. I’m supposed to score when no one else can. I’m supposed to be able to push it through any block.  I-”

 

Tooru removes his hand from Hajime’s, picks up his cupcake fork, and stabs it into the back of his friend’s hand.

 

“Ow! Oikawa, what the fuck?!” Hajime yells, retracting his hand. Tooru didn’t break through the skin but there are definitely four distinct indents on his hand.

 

Tooru grabs Hajime by the chin and holds him there, staring into his dark eyes.

 

““I” this, “I” that. It’s annoying. There are _six_ players on the volleyball court. The team with the better six is stronger, you dumbass!”

 

Hajime sits frozen, his eyes wide. It takes him a moment to come back to himself. Then he knows exactly how to reply.

 

“Is “dumbass” the only insult you’ve got?”

 

Tooru snorts and Hajime smiles. They’re both laughing now, harder than they should be at something so silly. They get up and leave after they’re told off for disturbing the other customers, still giggling on the way out.

 

They walk most of the way home in silence, fingers entangled. Just before they reach his house, Hajime stops short.

 

“Is something the matter, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks.

 

“I-” Hajime begins “Thank you for today. I needed it.” He smiles softly.

 

Tooru smiles and plants a kiss on Hajime’s forehead.

 

“For you? Anything.”


End file.
